Witches' Ecstasy
by Bittersweet.Harlequin
Summary: With Lee dead and Adam's love for Cassie stripped away, Faye and Adam seek out each other's companionship for the night. Adaye one shot. "The gap between them became less and less as Adam and Faye moved toward each other."


**Disclaimer**: All the Secret Circle characters belong to L. J. Smith and the CW.

**Information**: Takes place directly after Ep. 18 "Sacrifice."

* * *

Adam's wide—open eyes had been locked on the same spot in the ceiling for over an hour. His body wanted rest but his mind kept replaying his conversation with Faye and Melissa over and over. _"You hit a hockey player. For no reason. That's not normal Adam behavior,"_ _Melissa scolded him._

Kyle made Adam furious; how dare that arrogant prick take advantage of his relationship. He had a beautiful girlfriend and a seemingly perfect life. He didn't know how fucking lucky he was. Just thinking about the captain of the hockey team brought a sneer to Adam's mouth.

"_Seriously, what the hell is going on with you?" Faye's voice barely registered concern. _

"I'm on edge. That's all." Adam whispered, as if he were back in the Boathouse's cellar.

_"Look we get it. Losing someone you care about." Melissa's words almost caused Adam's eyes to water._

_Faye gulped before she added, "We do. And it sucks big time."_

It'd been a few weeks since she'd discovered Lee's dead body, and several months since Nick's death. The girls claimed to know how Adam felt, but they had no idea of the pain in his chest when he looked into Cassie's eyes. _"The thing is I… for the blink of an eye, I feel like everything was perfect but I can't remember that feeling. And I keep trying. But I can't." Adam resisted the urge to breakdown._

_Not only was Adam on the verge of crying, but so was Melissa. "I know this is gonna sound crazy but in some ways you're lucky. If you remembered it, you'd miss it. And missing it is the worst part." The three of them looked at each other sorrowfully. _

_A desperate call from Cassie snapped them back into reality. "Speak of the devil girl." Faye muttered; her eyes dropped to the ground. They were witches with demons to battle; they didn't have time to dwell on their emotions. _

Arms folded behind his head, Adam reminisced every single moment he'd ever spent with Cassie, all the way up to driving her home a mere few hours ago. His bed seemed cold and empty, and his room was so quiet that he could hear himself breathe.

The witch suddenly felt alone in the world. He didn't even have Diana to fall back on; she was out with some Australian douche bag that _insisted_ she get champagne. To make things worse Adam couldn't confide in his father; he'd been acting crazy since John Blackwell stepped foot into Chance Harbor again.

The teen shifted under his covers. His alarm clock flashed one AM, breaking the darkness in his room with a red light.

DINK. Adam's ears perked up. DINK. He squinted towards the east wall, which faced the street. DINK. The teen grumbled and then approached his window. He opened his blinds to reveal the silhouette of a female advancing. "Who…?" Adam jumped back as the girl opened the window and began to crawl inside.

"Faye?" Adam's shocked expression faded as he pulled her through the window. "What are you—"

Her emerald eyes darted around the room. "I didn't want to be alone." It was a rare occasion when Faye let her guard down; yet there she stood, in her tight magenta tank top and baby blue pajamas, exposing her soft side.

"So you came here?" Adam closed the window, shivering at the chill in the air.

Faye nodded. "I had nowhere else to go." She avoided adding a snarky comment about Adam's messy room.

The gap between them became less and less as Adam and Faye moved toward each other. There were no words exchanged. Faye's eyes traveled from Adam's bare chest upward and when they finally made contact, Adam's hand instantaneously reached out and grabbed Faye's face, pulling her in for an intense kiss.

"Adam." Faye had said his name a hundred times before, but never with such distinction.

"Shut up." Adam didn't know what he was doing; he wasn't thinking. He didn't want to think, or feel, or anything.

"Don't tell Diana," Adam grumbled, ripping off Faye's shirt.

Faye's hands explored Adam's tight abdominal. "Don't tell Jake."

"Or Cassie." They both stopped and nodded in agreement. What Cassie didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Faye cupped the back of Adam's neck as his lips began to skim hers in a torturous fashion. His hands rested on her sides while his thumbs moved across her hips in a way that made her crave more. She broke Adam's gentle kiss and bit her lip, silently giving him permission to have his way with her.

Using circle magic, Faye and Adam heightened each of their five senses. A waft of Faye's expensive perfume hit Adam as if she'd just sprayed it on. The scent melded the perfect combination of vanilla and citrus. He purred at the intoxicating smell.

Goose bumps formed on Faye's skin anywhere Adam so much as placed a finger. She quivered under his magnified touch. He dragged his hands along her waistline, her soft, fair skin beckoning to be caressed.

As he pressed his hot mouth to the nape of her neck, a ripple of heat spread throughout Faye's body. She gasped and released a small moan, which sounded much louder, to the witches, than it actually was. Faye's sweet skin stimulated all of Adam's taste buds as he ran his tongue over her throat. She moaned again, the vibration from her vocal cords catching in Adam's teeth.

The once dim, but now bright, alarm clock numbers tinted the entire room red; the color matched the witch's lustful movements. Their intensified senses put them in a state of ecstasy that neither had experienced before. Faye landed in Adam's lap as they stumbled onto the queen size bed. Her hand racked through his hair and massaged his scalp as he pulled her dainty legs around him. They were as close as physically possible, panting and playing tongue twister.

With one swift motion, Adam flipped Faye onto her back and began to kiss along her jaw. His breathing hitched when he felt Faye's nails dig into his shoulder blades. He hissed from the pain and pinned Faye's arms above her head. With their hands preoccupied, the teens took a moment to fully explore each other's bodies. Adam admired her black lace bra, which he imagined matched another clothing item on her tight little body. Faye's eyes landed on Adam's silver silk boxers; she always took him for a briefs guy.

After much contemplation, he released her wrists and continued to kiss her, trailing his lips from the corner of hers to the outline of her clavicle. There wasn't much she could do in the position he'd placed her in except enjoy the sensations Adam created.

His strong arms went around Faye's body. She arched her back to accommodate him. His mouth rested near the bottom of her bra, biting at her ribs. Her slinky lingerie – as Jake called it – fell off her body at the mercy of Adam. They worked quickly to remove the rest of the clothing still separating them.

She felt her body sink into the memory foam mattress under Adam's embrace. Her whimpering sounded so close to Adam's ear he almost couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. He licked lightly at her inner thigh while stroking her smooth legs, working his way up and down as gradually as he pleased.

Her moans grew louder and more sincere with each flick of his tongue. When Faye death gripped his hair, he knew he'd succeeded. She pulled him up, eager to kiss him again. They held each other closely, until Faye shoved him off and crawled on top of him.

Adam relished the sight of Faye pleasuring him. She began by nibbling at his ear, then violently bit into his shoulder. He groaned and pulled her hair, making her release sooner than she wanted. The pain from the bite pulsated, sending mini shockwaves through Adam's tense body.

The witch's eyes locked onto each other. They held contact as she dragged her tongue from his collarbone to his navel. His eyes flickered shut when she swirled her mouth on his hipbone. She applied a generous amount of pressure as she sucked on his tender skin. "Faye…" he whispered, feeling her move to the other side.

At this point, neither Faye nor Adam could resist each other. The witch's intertwined in Adam's Egyptian cotton sheets with such ferocity that their enhanced senses became overwhelming. They collapsed immediately after their powerful orgasms – their hearts pounding and their breathing so ragged they were both on the verge of passing out.

Faye's chest rose and fell rhythmically; her naked body snuggled against Adam's. His arm wrapped around her and his chin rested on the top of her head. It didn't take long for her to fall into a slumber, she felt safe in Adam's arms.

Adam tried his hardest not to think about what had transpired, but as the spell wore off and all of his senses returned to normal, memories of Cassie and Diana slipped through his mind. His body urged him to sleep but his brain wouldn't stop thinking about the girls. At one point in time he loved Diana, but then Cassie came and his feelings started to change. His desire for the blonde became unbearable. He'd worked so hard to win her and when he finally did he was forced to let her go. It wasn't fair.

The witch listened to Faye's deep breaths until he finally fell asleep.

Adam's eyes fluttered opened, only to be greeted by the sunlight spilling into his room. Faye was gone, which wasn't all that surprising. They were friends, not lovers, and sneaking out in the middle of the night was Faye's style. He slinked out of bed and headed for the shower. A smile tugged at his lips; despite their differences, he and Faye made fantastic bedmates.


End file.
